


I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t love me either

by Schreibmaschine



Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schreibmaschine/pseuds/Schreibmaschine
Summary: A year after being partnered up with each other, Nines thought Gavin and he had come to terms with each other. He feels a lot for the detective, but wanted to wait for the human to make a move.Too bad Gavin is easily riled up and announces to the whole precinct he doesn't love the android at all.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Archive for my tumblr prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954156
Kudos: 43





	I don’t blame you, I wouldn’t love me either

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by the tumblr user valyurse!

The precinct always was a crucible for rumours to spread. Someone acting a bit different to their normal behaviour? Rumours were circling immediately. Something happened in someone’s private life? Whispers everywhere. Gavin wasn’t going to lie about it, he had shared his fair part in it in the past. He had spent whole breaks with Tina gossiping or even spreading some completely fabricated stories just to see how it would develop.  
But it was something else entirely when he was object to them. When it was him, they all whispered about. Or more precisely: his relationship status. He was relatively used to people talking about him, he knew he was reckless, aggressive to everyone he met and had some dubious moral compass. It had been only natural to be the topic of the majority of the precinct’s background noise. Annoying at first maybe, but he would tune it out eventually. But with this new development he couldn’t refrain from listening, from picking up every single hushed word. It drowned him, he wasn’t able to concentrate at all and got more riled up with every whisper, every laugh.  
‘I bet he knows how it looks without the skin.’  
He lost focus again, not that he had been able to even read one line today.  
‘Is he taking it home yet, what do you think?’  
 _Keep calm, Gavin, they are assholes and you are not gonna lose your temper. That’s what they are going for. Come on, you know this, they are basically you.  
_ ‘What idiot would fall for a machine?’  
 _Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!  
_ ‘Bet he loves his mixer, too.’ Laughter. ‘Hmm, ah, your wires are so beautiful, hmm, man show me your dirty circuit-boards.’

**‘I don’t phcking love him!’** Gavin was standing, breathing heavily and realised he had shouted it through the whole precinct. ‘I don’t love him, how could I? He is a machine for phck’s sake. We are not in any way more than two police officers doing their jobs, okay? So shut your damned mouths and return to work, how about that, hmm? Use your phcking brain for something useful just once in your lives!’  
Everyone, _everyone_ looked at him, some startled, others blushing realising they hadn’t been as secretive as they thought they were. ‘You all good now? Everyone had their fun? Fine. Then leave us the phck alone!’

He let out one long breath, feeling the anger cooling away slowly after his outburst and sank down again. Finally, he could enjoy the blissful silence, closed his eyes and simply breathe. As the calmness had returned to him, Gavin bounced forwards in his chair to the report he had yet to sign.

‘I don’t blame you, Detective. I wouldn’t love me either.’ It was such a quiet whisper, Gavin wasn’t sure it had been there at all, but those words he wouldn’t simply imagine.  
‘Excuse me?’  
‘I am a machine’, Nines explained. ‘I can understand how a human wouldn’t be able to love an android. We are simply too different of a species if you can even count us as one.’  
‘What the hell are you talking about, Toaster?’, Gavin spoke although it dawned on him what was happening.  
‘Maybe I should take some distance if the gossip about a possible relationship makes you uncomfortable.’ The voice was stoic, mechanical even. So, unlike his partner Gavin knew he had made a great mistake losing composure in front of the others. The android had no _idea_ what the thought about a possible relationship did to him, really.  
‘I’m going to ask Fowler right away, I’ll be right back.’  
‘No, wait!’ Again, too loud, too loud! Goddamnit, Gavin. The android froze mid standing up, hovering above the chair like one did over public restroom toilets. ‘I didn’t mean it that way, I-‘  
‘I don’t think there is any other way interpreting it, Detective.’ Still so damn analytical, what happened to “Gavin”? When had he gone back to “Detective”?

‘Please, Nines, I wanted to-‘ He looked around, seeing how they were gathering attention again. ‘Nines, will you follow me out for a cigarette?’  
‘You already had one. According to your own statement you don’t need one for another hour. What do you intend to-‘  
‘Phck, Nines, I want to talk with you in private, is that so difficult to understand?’

‘This is not another attempt at killing me, is it, Gavin?’ RK900 rose up completely now, red hot LED now visible to the human. Shit he had phcked up badly.  
‘When have I-‘  
‘The entire first week. About a year ago? The blow to the thirium-pump, pushing me down the stairs, the idea to short-circuit me with water. Shall I continue? I thought our relationship improved from that point, but I’m not sure now. I somehow honestly thought you enjoyed my company.’  
‘Phck, Nines, I do. Shit, you can’t possibly imagine how much I enjoy it. Now phcking follow me, I don’t want to discuss that shit in front of literally everyone!’

He basically ran off to the precinct’s backdoor, only relaxing slightly as he heard familiar footsteps behind him. The cold winter air clawed at his face as he stepped outside, instantly regretting leaving his jacket hanging over his chair.

The long figure of the android appeared next to him, carefully closing the door behind them and observing him cautiously. Was he really still thinking Gavin hated him? Was he still on edge because of his dumbass former self trying to somehow get rid of him? Gavin seriously had thought they were over this.  
‘Okay, so first off, I’m real bad at this.’  
‘At what?’  
‘Explaining things. Well feeling-things. I’m sorry for what I’ve said in there. They chewed on my nerves for days and it was just a matter of time before I lashed out, but really, what I said to them was never intended for you to hear.’  
‘So you are telling me you kept up an appearance for them?’  
‘Yes! Thank god you understand it!’ Gavin was relieved to hear that. It made explaining what he felt for the machine so much easier.  
‘Why did you never told me you don’t like me?’  
Gavin’s heart skipped a beat. ‘What?’  
‘If all this time you acted like you liked me and enjoyed working with me when in reality you just wanted to get rid of me, why did you never say a thing? I could have asked for a transfer, I could have-‘  
‘Shut up.’ Gavin had to lean against a wall to just keep breathing and stop his heart beating so damn fast in his chest. ‘Please. Just shut up. You are entirely wrong.’  
‘I know androids are sometimes off-putting to humans.’  
‘No stop! Not _you_ are wrong, for phck’s sake. You are even worse at this than I am. How is that even possible?’  
‘I am confused.’  
‘Good. Then allow me to phcking explain for once!’ He took in another few breaths to calm himself down again. Aggression wouldn’t help. Wouldn’t help at all.  
‘I didn’t keep an act up for you. I never tried to fool _you_ of all people. I thought you knew that. I lied to them! I just wanted them to stop whispering behind my back, I didn’t want them to talk about something I… Well. Talk about us like that. It really got on my nerves and you know how bad I am about controlling my temper. I would have said anything just to get them to shut up, okay? That doesn’t mean I don’t… That doesn’t mean I don’t feel anything.’ Phck he felt his cheeks heat up. No, his entire face, ears and neck.

‘So, you wanted them to shut up. You didn’t mean it as you said you couldn’t love a machine?’  
‘Hell no, toaster. I didn’t mean any of that and I’m sorry if you got it wrong.’  
‘Then why did it bother you when they were telling the truth in some way?’  
‘Because it’s embarrassing, okay? Because it’s none of their phcking business. I couldn’t stand how they were talking about us as if it was some… phck, I don’t even know.’  
‘You were ashamed of having feelings for an android.’  
‘No!’  
‘Then what was it?’  
‘That everyone seemed to get their fun off of something I hadn’t even build up the courage to say myself.’ Well, there was no way back now, was there. ‘There, you have it, phck! I finally said it and it was in the phcking shittiest situation possible!’  
‘Thank you for explaining it, Gavin. I… Well I heard them talking about it too, but I didn’t think they would be right. You hated androids for your entire life. I never allowed myself to go anywhere near that territory and wanted to wait for you to start the conversation.’  
‘Yeah, I hated you people. Guess I never really got to know an android. Or I just changed, I don’t know. Still, bad timing, huh?’  
‘You never said these three words, so you can still have your moment, human. Let’s get back in, before you freeze to death, shall we?’

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt a story like this yourself if you want! Just head over to my tumblr @fandom-necromancer, message me on twitter @Schreibmachin4 or contact me in any way!


End file.
